The Walking Rebels
by The Space Sith Warrior
Summary: As the Rebels were trying to escape the Imperials,there engine was shot so they had no choice to crash at the only planet alive. as they meet a group of survivors at a prison they find that their ship is gone!. Meanwhile the grand Inquistor senses someone strong with the force on this planet. takes place before season 3 ep 10
1. Chapter 1: a strange day

today was as any average day...well maybe for the imperials trying to kill/capture the rebels through the milkyway.

the rebels seemed to have done it this time. the rebels had been in the milkyway at least once a few months ago to send supplies to lothal for a shortcut, when they passed they saw a odd looking space station near the blue and green they passed through the "dead planets" behind them was a imperial transport that contained a few imperial officers and the inquistor and agent kallus. minister tua had come to oversee their progress,although she regretted it because she missed her homeplanet,lothal.

All her life she lived at lothal and the last time she left was a meeting on garel for a weapons."sir,they seem to be heading to the blue planet,as the natives call it,earth". a imperial officer said to agent kallus normally.

"keep firing the turret at that ship,were bound to hit them". kallus said firmly.

as the ghost was heading to earth,they noticed that the odd looking spaceship was still there but they didn't notice it."guys were gonna have to lose them on this planet". hera yelled to all of them from the cock pit. zeb was shooting the last of the tie fighters. one of them got shot on their wing so it then fell to the planet."sir,they've shot all our tie fighters down,should we keep pursuing them?". the officer asked."yes,use everything you got!". kallus said impatienly.

meanwhile in georgia glenn was driving his truck with some supplies bringing it back to the prison. as he was driving he saw smoke in the distants but then a green laser,from the transport,hit the middle of the road,the truck then turned going off road.

after a moment glenn came out to see what had happened,seeing a big hole in the middle of the then looked at the sky,he wondered if the governor had something to do with this. the turret then shot the ghost's engine putting it on fire."kriff,our shields are down and our engine is on fire!". hera yelled struggling to control the ship. the ship then went down on the forest that looked like endor,crashing into a few trees. the imperial transport then was hovering above the forest,trying to find the ghost."sir,we can't seem to find the ship at all". the officer said to agent kallus. kallus looked infuriated. the inqusitor then sensed something in the force,he sensed someone strong with the force on this planet,he was full anger and hate this person was."officer,land near that road,i sense something". the officer did as he was told while minister tua and agent kallus seemed confused.

"everybody all right!?". hera yelled from the cockpit."i'm alright". ezra said coming out of his room."me too". sabine responed. chopper then beeped then kanan and zeb said they were also all right."where are we?". ezra asked hera."we came here eight months using it as a secret route to send supplies to tarkintown,remember?"."oh,right". ezra said remebering."i'm gonna go and see if the engine is working". hera said,leaving. kanan and ezra then sensed something."what's wrong?". sabine said to them."this planet is full of hate and anger and...death". ezra said worried who lived on this planet."it feels like the sith". kanan said."what out there?".

the transport then landed and the inquistor,agent kallus and minister tua came out."what on earth are we doing here when we should be looking for the rebels!?". minister tua asked the inquistor. the inquistor ignored her and pointed down the road."there is settlement down there,officer watch the ship while were gone"."would you like some troopers to escort you?". the officer asked."no,we will be fine".

"well great!". hera yelled with sarcasm."can you fix it?". zeb said to hera."yes and no,i can fix it,but we'll need the parts"."maybe they have a settlement somewhere". kanan said."can you and ezra go and find parts,please". hera said to kanan."sure,just give me a list".

 _ACHOO!._ after an hour of walking the inquistor said they were almost there soon. the minister of lothal was complaning saying "my feet hurt" or "it's to hot". she also seemed to be sneezing a lot since they got on this planet. as they were getting close they saw a sign that said "woodbury".


	2. Chapter 2: the governor

**then**

 _"we sure did,we found you,too". the governor then pulled out his m9 pistol shooting the soldier through his shoulder,wounding him badly. the soldiers were going to start to shoot the governor who shot corpral brad,but behind them were the governors men shooting at them. all of them then started dropping to the ground as the gunfire went on. the governor then started walking as they were getting shot down. the governor then walked over to the corpral who was bleeding out,laying on the ground._ _the governor then brought out his knife to cut the rope connecting to the gun around him. he picked up the m16 and looked at brad. brad's face than came into contact with the butt of the gun,putting him out of his misery._

 _everybody,including merle,regrouped with philip."never waste a bullet,son". he told one of his new soldiers. the new soldier then nodded,understanding. they then saw a soldier running away,limping a bit. the governor pointed his m16 and shot the soldier,killing him instantly._

 **now**

"stop right there,that's far enough". said a guard on top of the fence. the three then stopped walking as the guards pointed their guns at them."identify yourselves". the imperials looked confused at their strange guns."i am grand inquistor,these are my friends,agent kallus and the minister tua of lothal". two guards looked at each other confused."is lothal a town?,is it in this area". a guard asked the guard next to him. he shrugged."i don't think so"."hey are you guys from that prison?!"."what prison?". agent kallus said to the guard,not knowing what the prison is. the guards then lowered their gun."you know i mistaken for walker acutally,you look like those aliens from that star wars movie back in 2005".

"i'm actually from utapu". the inquistor said."yeah,and i'm from canada". the gates then opened up for them."i'm martinez,part of the woodbury army"."who's your leader?"."our leader is philip blake,the governor".

"oh,what goverment does he work for,the empire?". minister tua asked him,her voice sounding a bit sick."he's not really a governor,we just call him that because of his leadership,or at least he had good leadership". he said."come on,he might want to meet you". martinez then took them to the governors office. the imperials didn't seem to like his office very much since it wasn't like most offices on their planets. as they looked around a man with an eyepatch came in. the two imperials didn't seem comfortable to be around him but the inquistor seemed to like him. minister tua didn't seem to sure about this man."um,hello i am the minister of lothal". she said bringing out her hand. the governor declined and went over to a table witch had a bag of more odd guns.

the side of the bag said _state police._ "martinez told me your names,where are you from?". he asked bringing out a gun that's scope looked like theirs in there universe,putting a mag in it."i am from utapu,maketh tua is from lothal and alexsandr kallus is from corsucant".

"yeah,well i don't care where you come from,i need some help,you know how to shoot gun?". the governor said turning back to them.


End file.
